Commander Fox Gets a Day Off
by LongLiveTheClones
Summary: The Commander of the Coruscant Guard is hopelessly bored at work. He makes a life-changing decision when he takes two steps forward and involves himself in a civilian matter. In one mind-blowing night, he discovers how good it feels to bend the rules.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is for Queen, who just had a birthday. The best birthday gifts are fluffy ones. Enjoy._

**Commander Fox Meets a Zeltron**

She walked by everyday with her spotted Muut.

Commander Fox was accustomed to seeing Coruscanti elite strutting by with their pampered pets of assorted shapes and sizes. The Senate Rotunda, and the entire Senate District, was in a popular part of town, filled with some of the best restaurants and caf houses in the sector. It was a popular place to walk just to be _seen_.

The commander could just as easily assign the more mundane aspects of guard duty to members of his squad, but he preferred to still put in long guard shifts himself. He couldn't keep an eye on things when he was just sitting on his shebs in an office someplace shuffling duty rosters. Kriff. That bored him even more than standing around guarding senators all day.

So, he took a hands-on approach to all aspects of the Coruscanti Guard. Right now, he was focused on all aspects of the ensure the Senate Rotunda were secure, so he was spending the week pulling guard shifts himself.

Day after day, he'd been noticing the tall blond woman and her Muut.

The creature was a bit different than the other pampered pets that pranced by with their owners; the colorings on the animal matched his armor. Since he was trained to sweep for details, his keen eye immediately noticed the Muut's harness and lead were perfectly coordinated to match the creature. It was then that he started to pay closer to attention to the woman who walked the Muut. She wore a burgundy coat and boots to match with the animal's harness, so she was wearing his colors.

He began to watch for her everyday, and felt a bit of anticipation when he spotted her amongst the crowd coming toward him. All too quickly she would pass him by and then disappear within the throng of people again.

Some days, when she was approaching, he would fantasize that she was coming to see _him_. It was a nice thought and he found himself thinking of her long after she'd disappeared from view again.

After the first week was over, Fox decided that Senate Rotunda security measures were not complete. He voluntarily extended his duty shift there for another week so that he could continue his security observations.

At night, when he needed to stroke his decee and take care of things, he found his head filled with visions of the blonde haired woman. He'd lie alone in his quarters and imagine it was her taking him in hand.

He had millions of brothers, and lived in a city of one trillion people, but Commander Fox was lonely.

# # #

Fox subtly shifted his weight from one to the other, and yawned behind his helmet. OK, granted he didn't actually have much to contribute to his report after a week. The freakin' building was about as secure as he could make it. But, the Commander didn't have actually have a lot of supervision, since the Diplomatic Escort Group just loosely reported into Chancellor Palpatine's office. He filed reports on a regular basis, went where he was told when they needed extra security for certain diplomatic events, and everyone seemed please with his job performance. It was good, enough, he supposed, if boring as the Garden of Peace on Yularin. He yawned again, and subtly shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying not to make it appear too obvious that he was feeling asleep where he stood.

_Wait! What's that I spy with my genetically enhanced eyes?_

He smiled behind his T-visor and straightened his spine. His favorite distraction, and her perfectly coordinated Muut, were coming down the street now.

Little did Commander Fox know that this particular day would prove to be a lot more exciting than he could have possibly anticipated.

# # #

Just as the perfectly coordinated pair was passing in front of him, a much larger Muut approached from the other direction. Growling and snarling, the beast assumed an aggressive pose and reared up. Muuts were popular as pets, but were also used as guard animals. Some citizens chose to purchase larger versions of the breed, and when poorly trained, the creatures could be difficult to handle.

The immediate crowd reared back in surprise, fearing the aggressive animal.

The burgundy spotted Muut froze in place, staring at the other animal jumping and snarling. Then, it leaned its' body to assume a defensive posture, clearly ready to defend its' owner, but not provoke an attack.

As Fox cocked his head to the side, watching to see how it played out, the larger Muut suddenly leapt toward the blonde woman and her pet.

Now, the clone commander could have simply drawn his blaster and shot the creature dead. He knew he was an accurate enough shot to take the beast down and not hit any of the nearby civilians, as numerous as they were. But, he'd probably still catch some flack for from some overwrought civilian group or another for discharging his blaster in the midst of a crowded street. There were always those yakking and complaining and going on when the CSF got in a good shot at somebody. They'd probably see shooting a Muut as excessive force or some such bishwag.

So, he charged in and with lightning fast reflexes seized both creatures by the nape of the neck. The aggressive Muut was large enough that its' flailing claws caught Fox in the side. His armor deflected most of the damage, but he grunted in pain as he felt some of the nails strike between his plates and slice through his bodysuit. To his relief, both owners immediately rushed in to grab and subdue their animals.

The owner of the large Muut grasped the animal's harness and immediately took off into the crowd, likely afraid of some sort of repercussions for what just happened. Fox didn't pursue. He think there were any laws against Muut fights, and he wasn't CSF.

Seeing that the excitement was over, the crowd quickly dispersed, muttering amongst themselves. Fox stepped back and resumed his post. It technically against regs for him to even leave his post and get involved in civilian matters. He was supposed to call in CSF for all civilian affairs, and just handle the protection of senators, government buildings, and visiting bigwigs. But, anyway, he'd just reacted on instinct. What was done was done.

Now that his adrenaline was ebbing, he noticed the sharp stinging in his side. He put his gloved between his armored plates, and noticed it came away red. He sighed.

_Suppose I'll have to put some bacta on that later. Or, maybe even call it a day. I could call Jjeck. His shift is almost-_

All of a sudden, an unfamiliar voice interrupted his musings.

"Oh my stars! Are you OK?"

He glanced up to see the well-dressed Coruscanti woman, the one who wore his colors, staring down at his blood-covered glove. Fox gazed up at her from under his visors, getting a close-up view of her for the first time.

She was positively breathtaking.

Emerald eyes gazed with deep concern into his own and he noticed her skin had a dusky overtone to it, hinting of some exotic heritage, likely not quite fully human. The clone commander was so busy staring at her that it took him a long moment to process that she had asked him a question.

"Oh… ah… yeah. Just.. ah… uh… scratch. Nothing serious," Fox said, swiping at his side, to show her it was no cause for alarm. His hand came away completely covered in blood again.

"Nothing serious?" She leaned in close to him, and peered at his side.

He caught a whiff of her. Jasmine. Lavender. And, many other exotic spices all mixed together. She was such a sensuous delight that he was starting to feel light-headed. He swayed slightly on his feet.

She grabbed him by the elbow. "Oh, you need to come with me."

He stared at her in confusion, "I do?"

"Yes. I live close to here. I'm training to be a nurse. I can take care of that for you. Muut scratches can infect badly."

"I shouldn't leave my post."

"Your blood is dripping down your leg," the woman calmly pointed out.

"Oh." Fox stared down. She was right. A trail of crimson blood was trickling down and blending in with his crimson armor. "I'm sure it will stop soon." He started to argue.

She folded her arms, and they both watched as the blood dribbled down.

"Er…" he laughed a bit self-consciously, "yeah, OK. I guess you're right. Well, I need to call for backup. Can you… wait a few minutes?"

She nodded, "It's the least I can do. You saved my Queenie."

_Queenie?_

Fox glanced over at the spotted Muut, standing patiently by her side, watching them both intently. "Er, hello, Queenie." He wasn't sure of the proper etiquette when greeting such a creature, but figured it was best to err on the side of politeness.

The woman seemed to find this amusing, because she emitted a deep throaty laugh that Fox found did strange things to his stomach. Or, maybe it was the Muut scratches.

He quickly called another member of the guard to take over the rest of his shift. "Jjeck, you mind coming on to your shift early? I have to… take care of some things. Er, it's time-sensitive."

Jjeck, being the type of brother you could always count on, appeared in sight within minutes. Once his brother neared, Fox gave a wave of acknowledgement. He didn't wait until Jjeck had gotten close enough that he could see the blood trailing down his leg.

Then, he said to the woman: "Let's go. I don't want to have to explain this whole thing. Which way?"

She led the way, and he just managed to slip into the crowd before Jjeck could catch a clear glimpse of him, and begin asking a lot of questions. The main question Fox didn't want to have to answer was why wasn't he just having one of the clone medics patch up his scratches.

Well, duh.

Jjeck was a good brother, but he definitely wouldn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Commander Fox Meets a Zeltron**

**Chapter Two**

# # #

"That Muut just appeared out of nowhere. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there," the woman said, as they were walking along.

"Oh, just glad I could help," Fox said, sneaking a glance at his walking companion. He couldn't believe she'd invited him back to her apartment. Getting scratched by this Muut was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"I'm just sorry you got hurt," the woman said, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Oh, no, really, this is-" the clone started to object.

"You need to stop saying it's nothing. It's a good thing your blood is blending in with the rest of what you're wearing, otherwise I think we'd be causing a scene right now. You've got quite a bit of blood dribbling out."

_And, worth every drop of it. I'm going to her apartment… Bleed, yes, bleed…._

"Are you in pain?" the woman asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Oh, no. It's fine-"

"Of course, you must be. Silly question. But, I'll bet a brave soldier like you is used to things like this," she gave him such a fully sympathetic look that he had a sudden urge to strip down and show her every scar on his anatomy.

They walked in silence for a few moments, and then the woman suddenly exclaimed: "Oh my stars! I never told you my name! I'm Linge." She gave him a broad smile.

"Commander Fox. Coruscanti Guard." He considered extending his hand, but his glove was bloodied and they were in the middle of walking down a busy street. Well, maybe later, in her apartment. It would be nice to touch her hand.

"It's a pleasure. I'm very sorry to take you way from your work."

"Oh… ah… well, I'm the Commander." He flushed, "Yes, I just told you that… Of course. But, what I mean, is… ah…. I have some leeway when it comes to the shifts and assignments."

She turned and gave him a considering look, "The Commander? Impressive. I had no idea the soldier I was ogling each day was the top guy in charge."

Fox was about to open his mouth to correct her that he wasn't truly the 'top guy in charge,' but suddenly her others words caused his tongue to stick to the roof of his mouth.

_Ogling each day? That's a good thing, right?_

He was glad he could hide his confusion and shock at her words beneath the safety of his helmet.

Her throaty laughter rang out again. "I could feel your gaze upon me, you know."

"You c-could?" He stuttered in confusion.

She laughed again, and leaned a bit toward him as she revealed, "I'm part Zeltron."

"Ah," was all Fox could think to reply. That would explain her exotic not-quite-fully human appearance.

He felt like he needed to say something witty, something brilliant. "Your Muut matches my armor."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt foolish.

_You're flash trained from the vat. Survive Command School. And, that's the wittiest thing you can come up with? Fek! Fox!_

But, the response seemed to please the woman because she laughed, and not in a cruel way. Fox realized he liked the sound of her throaty laughter. It did odd little things to his stomach. "Yes, I noticed that we matched. We do seem to suit." She studied him for a moment, taking him in from head to toe in a long lingering glance, and then nodded with satisfaction. She then looked down toward the creature who walked obediently by her right side, "So, you like my Muut?" Her fondness for the beast was evident in her tone.

Fox still felt a bit foolish, but he told the truth. "Yeah, I do. It was the first thing I noticed."

"Good," the woman slipped her hand in his, not seeming to care that his glove was bloodied, "because I really like her, too."

# # #

"So, please excuse the mess. I'm not the greatest housekeeper, and I don't own a droid."

"It's OK," Fox said, "not fond of droids myself."

He stepped into the apartment and gazed around at all the vivid colors and bright artwork adorning the walls. Even through his helmet, he could tell the whole apartment smelled like jasmine and lavender. He loved the place already. It had a relaxed feel, and was so bursting with colors, it could have been the direct anti-thesis of Kamino.

"Let's get that side of yours taken care of, and then maybe I'll make us a little something to eat, OK?"

Fox could only nod, still gazing around in wonder at the colorful apartment.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, curiously, following his gaze.

"I've never seen anyplace like this," the clone commander confessed.

She smiled at him, "You like it." It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded.

"Would you take your helmet off? It's strange. I almost feel like I know you already, yet I don't even know what you look like."

The clone commander reached up to pop the seal on his helmet, wincing slightly as the scratches on his side pulled. He didn't mind, though, those scratches had gotten him here. He slid his helmet off slowly, feeling nervous as he revealed his face in front of the Coruscanti woman.

He'd kept his haircut the same since his days on Kamino. No colored hair. No experimental styles. Just neat, perfectly trimmed hair.

Linge's gaze was intensely focused on his face as he slowly revealed himself, and he felt suddenly shy. The normally confident commander wanted to look away. He forced himself to meet her emerald eyes. They must have come from her human-side since he'd never seen a Zeltron with such coloring. But, her hair had hints of her Zeltronian heritage with just hints of blue streaking through the blond, and upon closer inspection, he could see her dusky dark skin had purplish hue. From close-up, he could definitely see the Zeltron parts. He swore he could feel, them, too.

"Do I make you nervous, Commander?" Linge asked, in her husky tone.

Fox laughed, self-consciously, his voice sounding a bit-off, even to his own ears. "Yes," he freely admitted. "But, don't take it personally." He licked his dry lips, and noticed Linge's gaze lingering on his lips for a moment. He swallowed audibly. "I… uh… I'm… uh… nervous…" he cleared his suddenly throat… "…around all women."

"Can I get you a drink of water… before we get your clothes off?"

"What?" his surprised voice came out as little more than a squeak.

Her eyebrows lifted as she regarded him, "I was wondering if you wanted something to drink before we..." Linge pointed to his side, "dressed what you call 'just a scratch.''"

"Oh." Fox's brain felt like the Mud Moon of Panna. "Er…" Why was it so hard to think when standing in the apartment of a beautiful part-Zeltronian who had just asked him to remove his clothes? He shook his head in frustration at himself. "Uh…"

_Kriff! What was the question again?_

_Water!_

"Yes, thank you," Fox met Linge's green eyes with his own, and tried to manage a polite smile, "a glass of water would be appreciated, ma'am."

Her deep throaty laugh washed over him like a Kashyyki waterfall, and her fingers trailed lightly over the Galactic Senate Emblem on his chest. "Oh, no, soldier. Just call me Linge, OK? After you saved my dear Queenie, there will be no formality between us."

Fox gasped at her touch, and could barely manage to nod his head.

_Well, that, beat a handshake._

_So glad I didn't shoot that Muut._

The intriguing Coruscanti woman disappeared through a brightly painted arched doorway and the guard commander was given a moment to recover his thoughts.

_She touched my chest._

He was still reeling from that revelation, when she returned with the glass of water. He accepted it with a polite nod of thanks. The plastiglass was intricately painted and as colorful as the rest of Linge's dwelling. Fox studied the intricate swirls on the cup curiously, tracing a finger over the patterns with his opposite hand. Linge watched him with a patient, amused half-smile.

"Did you… paint this yourself?"

The part Zeltron nodded happily, as if he'd just figured out an important clue. Fox looked around the apartment with new appreciation, taking in the paintings and the colorful walls. He studied everything with new appreciation. "Did you… paint… all of this… yourself?"

Linge laughed, "No. I wish. But, some of it. Yes. Tell you what, let's get you patched up, and then I'll tell you which work is mine. Or, even better, you can try and guess." The look on her face implied a challenge, like it was some sort of game between them.

Fox turned and regarded her curiously, all clones loved a challenge. "Alright," he instantly agreed.

Little did he know that they would never to get to the challenge phase of the evening.

He drained the water from his cup, quickly realizing he was, in fact, very thirsty.

"More?" Linge offered, holding up the colorful glass.

The clone shook his head, suddenly eager to get on with things. Commander or not, he could be summoned back to headquarters, and he had no idea if an opportunity like this would ever come along again. Thirst was the least of his concerns.

"OK, I'll be right back," she disappeared with his plasticup, leaving Fox to stare in curiosity and with new appreciation at the artwork on the walls. He was so absorbed in one particular painting on the wall that he did not even hear Linge approach behind him. Fox was normally hyperaware of his surroundings, but this particular painting was positively riveting. It featured two female Zeltrons and one male Zeltron who were rather joyously engaged in-

"That's one of my paintings," Linge said, her voice startling him. "Do you like it?"

_Do I like it?_

_Say something Fox. Something witty. Something intelligent._

_Prove you are more than just a clueless, never been around-the-Coruscanti-block clone._

"Phwoar," Fox muttered.

Linge's warm laughter washed over him, and she grabbed him by the arm and tugged him over toward the couch. Just her light touch made his whole arm tingle. He noticed she was carrying a rather sizable medkit. At that moment, he didn't care what she had in her hands.

"I'm afraid you'll have to remove all of… this…" the Zeltron pointed to Fox's chest armor. Her hands reached to help him, and then hesitated. "If you show me how, I could help you."

The clone commander considered doing it all himself. He was by no means incapacitated. But, she did mention she was a nursing student. He would be doing her a disservice if he did not teach her this valuable skill, wouldn't he?

"I… uh… yes… could teach you…about armor," Fox said, meeting Linge's eyes and trying to keep his voice steady. He brought his hand up and reached for her fingers, forcing himself not to lose his nerve. She thrust her hand into his gloved fingers.

The Zeltron caught his bloodied glove, and gave it a slight pull, "Do you always wear these?"

"Er… when I'm working… yes. Not otherwise… no."

"Are you working now?" Linge prompted, tugging on the glove again.

Fox shook his head, and was suddenly eager to be free of his gloves. While there truly was no reason for him to shed his hand armor to dress an injury to his side, the clone tugged them off.

"Those are… gauntlets," he said, as he set them aside.

Linge nodded, "Thank you." She said, appreciatively, then took both of his hands in her own.

Fox sucked in his breath, and his eyes widened from the skin-to-skin contact. It was his first full-on skin-to-skin contact with a woman. It was everything he'd ever hoped for and better. He had to close his eyes for a moment from the intensity of the experience.

"Are you OK, Fox?" Linge asked, her honey deep voice was filled with concern for him.

He nodded quickly, and opened his eyes again. She had leaned in closer to him, and was studying him intently.

"This is all new to you, isn't it?" Linge said, that amused half-smile coming to her face again.

Fox blushed furiously, and couldn't meet her gaze.

_So much for trying to be smooth._

"Yes," he admitted honestly. "You're the first woman I've ever…" he tried to meet her gaze, but couldn't. He sighed, and tried again. "No woman has ever wanted to…" He still couldn't look at her. "I'm just a clone… Woman don't…" He blew out a frustrated sigh, and quickly stood up, grasping his gauntlets. "I should just go. I don't belong-"

Linge reached up and grasped him by his armored shoulder. "Stay. Please." She stood up, so that they were face-to-face and her breath was close to his lips. She reached her hand out and touched his cheek. He shuddered from the contact. "I want you to stay. Very much."

"Why?" he asked, his confusion apparent in his blunt honesty.

She continued to stroke his cheek, and he shuddered again under her touch. "You truly have no idea how attractive you are?"

He stared at her, shocked and stunned, "You find me… attractive?" Fox rolled the word around on his tongue, as if unsure that such a word could even apply to a clone such as himself.

The part Zeltron nodded. "Yes, but first, we do have business to attend to." She tugged at his hand again, "Sit. Come on. I wasn't kidding about the bacteria in those Muut scratches. I can finish complimenting all of your lovely attributes after I'm sure there aren't a lot of nasty microbes gunking up your gorgeous innards."

_Gorgeous innards?_

The part about the nasty microbes didn't even register. She even though his innards were attractive. Oh yes, Fox was beginning to like Muuts more and more. He might even have to see about incorporating a few of them into the Guard.

# # #


	3. Chapter 3

**Commander Fox Meets a Zeltron**

**Chapter 3**

His chest and back armor had been removed and set aside, along with several other pieces that probably did not need to be taken off. But, his host said he would be "more comfortable" without them, so at her suggestion, he showed her how to remove his couters and vambraces. Linge had been fascinated by his bodysuit, with its' intricate hook and needle design. She opened and closed it a piece of the side seam several times. He explained its' purpose in allowing medics to quickly access wounds on the battlefield. Different emotions had flitted across her face at his explanation, but he could tell the medical professional in her was still intrigued.

"Have you been wounded… a lot?" she asked, her fingers trailing down toward the bloodied scratches.

He sucked in his breath as her fingers brushed up against his bare chest. "Uh…" It was so hard to think when she was sitting so close to him, smelling so lovely, and running her fingers along the hard planes of his abdomen.

_Kriff. What was the question again?_

Her fingers began tracing in and out, individually outlining each of the muscles along his pectoral ridge.

"Whew," he blew out a breath, and his mind drew a complete blank. "Oh." He remembered the question, "Uh… well, we've had some excitement in the Guard… occasionally with protecting the Senators… " He struggled to think of an example, but was having difficulties to think past the fact that her fingers were actually touching him. "Uh…. uh… like last year when those senators were held captive."

Her hand stilled and her eyes widened, "You were involved in that?"

Fox grimaced at the memory, "Cad Bane. Ziro the Hutt. Yeah. The whole thing was…" he blew out a long breath and shook his head. "But, for the most part, I'd say being in the Guard is probably less exciting than I would like. Given a choice, I'd rather being out in the field, doing what the 501st, or the 212th, or the 41st Elite is doing. Guarding senators all day is rather… er…" he searched for a delicate word to phrase his objections to his job.

"Boring?" the part-Zeltron said, sympathetically, with a smile. "OK, let's take a look at closer look."

Much to Fox's disappointment, she stopped examining his pectorals, and actually began pulling medical supplies out of her kit. She started studying the scratches on his side. They'd stopped bleeding and clotted.

Fox peered down, about to comment that they looked fine and would probably heal up on their own. But, then he remembered that those marks on his side had been his whole ticket into the Coruscanti woman's apartment, and he kept his comments to himself.

Linge tore open a small packet containing an antiseptic wipe, and began cleaning the first of four long caused by the Muut's claws. "Well," she commented, "they aren't particularly deep. But, she sure took quite a bit of skin off of you."

"She?" the clone commented, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes," Linge nodded. The scratch began to bleed as she cleaned it, and she began scrubbing harder.

The clone focused on not wincing as the antiseptic began to sting. He decided to distract himself with the conversation. "How do you know it was a female?"

The Coruscanti woman chuckled, "Because only the bitches fight."

"Excuse me?"

"Only the females will challenge each other in a battle like that. Queenie is a docile, submissive Muut, but the other one was obsessively an aggressive-

"I see."

Linge put down her wipe, and grabbed a fresh packet, tearing it open with her teeth. Fox noticed she had unusually sharp teeth. "Does the term bitch bother you?"

Fox shook his head, flushing red.

The part-Zeltron peered at him, the amused half-smiled appearing on his face again, "Is this conversation making you uncomfortable?"

Fox considered saying no, but then realized it was useless to lie to a Zeltron. His eyes met Linge's, and to her surprise, he began to laugh. "I'm hopelessly bad at all of this, aren't I?"

"Here… hold this…" she said, ripping open a gauze pad, and holding it up against the now bleeding scratches to absorb some of the blood. She pressed his hand down, and put her hand on top of his. It felt very intimate to have both of their hands together on top of his side. She leaned in even closer to him, and suddenly her breasts were brushing up against his arm. He gasped at the sensation, and she looked up and gave him a smile full of promise. "Oh, I don't think you're bad at this, at all, Commander Fox. This is the most fun I've had in weeks."

He stared at her, astonished. And, all he could think of was that this would the most fun he'd had ever had in his entire clone existence. An entire brigade of rollies could strike him down right now and he'd die a happy clone. Except… he'd feel obligated to protect the beautiful woman pressed up against him, and… well, her spotted Muut… who matched his colors.

# # #


	4. Chapter 4

**Commander Fox Meets a Zeltron**

**Chapter 4**

She began rubbing bacta on his scratches and he groaned from the sensation. When had the application of the sticky gel ever felt this good? Had the healing substance ever given him a rock hard erection before?

Linge peered at him, "I take it that's a good groan?"

"Yes," Fox managed to gasp out, "when you touch me, it feels..." He wasn't sure he could articulate the sensation.

But, the part-Zeltron didn't need him to say the words. "I know," she whispered, huskily, leaning in so that her breasts rubbed up against his muscular forearm again. "I feel it, too." She finished applying the bacta. "I would like it if…"

_If what?_

Fox stared at her.

_If I shot Ziro the Hutt? Blew up the Senate building? Just name it and it's yours. _

The clone stared at her, waiting breathlessly for her answer.

Her deep green eyes met his honey brown ones, "If you would touch me, too" She said, simply.

She quickly and efficiently cleaned the bacta off her hands using a cleaning wipe, and tossed the trash aside into a nearby refuse bin off to the side of the couch.

Fox needed no further encouragement and leaned in and brushed his lips up against Linge's. His touch was light, and awkward, and he had no idea where to put his hands. But, she immediately returned his kiss with practiced ardor and he gasped as her tongue teased out and touched his lips.

_She's kissing me. She's actually kissing me. I'm getting kissed. I'm-_

The entire moment was suddenly ruined by a mutinous growl from Fox's stomach.

_No, no, stomach! Not now!_

_Kriffin' accelerated clone metabolism! Frak! No! Hopefully, Linge did not hear that! It couldn't have been that loud. Right?_

But, Fox felt something shaking under his fingertips, and realized that the Coruscanti woman was rocking with quiet laughter.

"Wow, Fox, I guess I'd better make you that meal I promised, huh?" her eyes met his, and they were twinkling with amusement.

_No. No. No. I like what I was eating right now just fine. Let me starve. Please._

"Come on," Linge tugged the clone upwards from the couch, and led him toward the arched doorway. "Do you know how to cook?"

Fox considered the question carefully, "Does helping to prepare field rations count?"

He was rewarded with the part-Zeltron's rich laughter, "Well, I don't have any field rations here. OK, tell you what, you showed me how to remove armor, so I will show you how to cook. But, since I think we are both eager to get on to… other things… we'll just prepare something simple." She tugged open a brightly painted cabinet, and perused the ingredients thoughtfully. Then, she turned back and considered the shirtless clone thoughtfully, her gaze lingering appreciatively on his bare chest. "Hmmm… you look to me like someone who might like something… sweet. Am I correct?"

Fox nodded, although the look she had just given him when she had looked at his chest had nearly driven all thoughts out of his brain again. What was it about gorgeous part-Zeltron women that had the ability to make men forget themselves? It was the oddest thing.

Linge began tugging assorted cartons and plasti containers out of the cabinet and setting them down on the counter. She then reached into the conservator and grabbed a few more items.

"Alright, we are going to make Blumfruit and Dricklefruit flatcakes with wintenberry jerry. A very simple meal, really, but quite fun because you can make designs in the flatcakes with the dried berries. The fruit is tart and the jelly is sweet. The two tastes together contrast nicely with the flatcakes which tend to have a gummy consistency and-" The part-Zeltron stopped, "Are you taking notes, Fox?"

The clone commander froze from where he was making carefully entries in his datapad, "Yes. Did I do something wrong? Whenever we flashtrain, we're supposed to make notes of important details in the event we may need to refer back to the information at a later date. Granted clones have excellent memories…. Some of us, namely the Null clones, actually have eidetic memories, that is, perfect recall, and therefore do not have to take notes at all-" He stopped, realizing he was babbling, and flushed profusely again. "I _did_ so something wrong, didn't I?"

Linge's warm laugh reassured him like no other sound could, "I think it's absolutely charming that you are taking notes, Fox. Please continue. You are so different from anyone I have ever met before, and I love that about you. Don't let it upset you."

Fox nodded, appreciating her reassurance, but still quickly tucked his datapad back away in his beltpouch.

_OK, one does not normally take notes during civilian conversations. Noted. Er, don't actually make a note of that. Just make a mental note of that._

He watched carefully as Linge showed him how the flatcakes were prepared. It wasn't difficult to do, especially after he'd carefully mimicked Linge's precise muscle formations.

"Very good, Fox. You're a fast learner," Linge said, approvingly.

"Want to get creative with the berries?" she poured the next flatcake in the pan, and handed him the bowl with the dried fruit.

The clone considered the intricate patterns Linge had made in the previous flatcakes, and opted to quickly and efficiently recreate the crimson emblem of the Coruscant Guard using the purplish Blumfruit. He had just finished putting the finishing touches on it when the edges of the cake bubbled and it was time to flip it over.

"Very nice," Linge commented, "great detail."

Fox had to admit he felt a satisfaction as he watched the cake slid onto a plate and he saw his finished 'artwork.'

"Try another," Linge urged, "but, do something different. Use both colors this time. And, don't stop think about it, or the cake will burn." She quickly poured the batter into the pan and dropped a handful of red berries into one of his hands, and blue into the other hand.

The clone began dropping berries onto the cake and a pattern quickly began to take shape. He didn't think, just as the part-Zeltron had suggested, he just went with the shape that seemed to be coming out on its' own. Before he knew it, the cake was bubbling and it was time to flip it over.

"Queenie!" the Coruscanti woman said with a pleased smile, as she gazed at the finished cake. "You made Queenie!"

Fox stared down at what he had created. All of the berries in his hands were gone, and he'd created a berry-ifed version of the Muut.

"Yes, I guess I did."

The part-Zeltron turned off the cooking unit, "Unfortunately, that's all the batter we have. I wish we had more." She turned and regarded Fox thoughtfully, "Have you ever done art before?"

He shook his head, also a bit disappointed that he couldn't create more with the batter and berries. "Art?"

The Coruscanti woman got a very thoughtful look on her face, and regarded him carefully. "I think you are a man of many talents, Commander Fox."

A puzzled look furrowed his brow, "How so?"

She laughed, "And, also the most modest person I have ever come across in Coruscant." She tugged at his hand again, "Come on, let's eat, and see how your Queenie cakes taste." From underneath the table, the Muut looked up and made a questioning noise in the back of her throat.

Linge laughed, and reached down to scratch the spotted creature. She grabbed the plate of food, and brought it over to the table. "Please, sit. Make yourself comfortable."

She rested her bare feet lightly on the Muut's back, and the animal sighed, and settled back down.

Fox peered under the table, "She's beautiful."

Linge smiled, "Thank you. I've had her for years. She's my pride and joy." Her smile faded, and she grew serious for the first time since Fox had met her. "She belonged to my parents, and passed down to me after they died. She's all I have left of them. Queenie is always here for me after a long day. Not sure what I would do without her. Thank you again for saving her."

Fox flushed and looked down, "Oh, well, that was-"

Linge shook her head, "No. I mean it. Thank you."

The clone nodded, "You're welcome." He looked around and smiled at their dinner, appreciatively, then shrugged, "I guess it all worked out."

The part-Zeltron laughed, too, "Yes, I guess it did at that." She divided up the flatcakes between two plates, and spooned a generous amount of jelly onto each of them.

Fox took a bite of the flatcakes and his face erupted into a smile. The combination of sweet and sour tastes were pure heaven.

"You like it?" Linge watched his reactions and looked amused.

Fox just nodded, and suddenly realized how ravenous he was. He couldn't even think of an appropriate response, and just tucked in, finishing off the rest of his flatcakes. Suddenly, a plasticup full of juice, and more flatcakes appeared in front of him. It wasn't until he had nearly finished the second plate of food that he realized Linge had given him all of her food. "Wait," he protested, "you haven't eaten."

The Coruscanti woman smiled, "Seeing how much you enjoyed them is more than enough for me. I can have flatcakes anytime. You've never had them before?"

"Not any that tasted like this," Fox admitted. "The food we get back at the barracks is…" he searched for the right words.

"Awful?" Linge supplied.

"Yeah," Fox agreed, as he polished off the last few bites. "Thank you. That was amazing." He gulped down the last of his juice, and gave a contented sigh. "I hadn't realized how hungry I was." He stood and reached for both of their dishes, "I'll put these in the dish sanitizing unit-"

Her hands stayed his actions, "You get points for perfect manners, Fox. But, you can just leave them. Come on. The dishes can always wait. It's not often that I have someone as amazing as you in my apartment."

She pulled the dishes free from his hands, and set them back down on the table.

_Amazing? Me?_

"Come on. Let's go sit back down in the living room."

"Are we going to talk about art?" Fox asked, as she tugged on his hand.

Linge's laughter washed over him as she led the way into the next room, "If you want."

# # #


	5. Chapter 5

**Commander Fox Meets a Zeltron**

**Chapter 5**

"So, Fox. What do you think was going through my mind as I was creating that painting?" Linge said, as soon as they had settled back onto the couch. She pointed to the portrait of the three Zeltrons that had captured his attention before.

He gulped, and looked at the painting again.

Two pink skinned females, one with blue hair, and another with copper hair, were athletically arranged as they fed berries to an unclad male Zeltron.

"Are those Blumfruit?" Fox asked, recognizing the small burgundy berries.

Linge nodded, "Yes. They're my favorite fruit. And," she trailed one finger down the crimson guard stripe on his armored thigh, "it also happens to be my favorite color."

"Mine, too," the clone commander, managed to gasp out, as he fingers trailed back up his leg. "We have that in common."

Her fingers began to tease in toward his armored crotch, and he gasped. His whole body tensed up and he froze.

"Are you OK?" Linge asked.

Fox nodded, slowly, trying to remember to breathe. "I… uh… I've never done this before." He flushed again. "I already told you that… didn't I?"

She nodded.

He flushed, feeling even more awkward and embarrassed. "I don't know what I'm doing here." Fox confessed. "Maybe I should just go now. Quit while I'm ahead and before I screw this whole thing up." He made to rise from the couch.

Linga stopped him with a firm hand to the center of his chest. "Stay."

The clone looked down at his chest in surprise.

"Please," Linga said, her eyes meeting his. She leaned in toward him, "what you lack in experience, you seem to make up for in instincts. That kiss we exchanged before was… most promising."

Fox looked down at her, his doubt evident in his eyes, "It was?"

"Yes, there are only a couple of things that could have improved upon it. And, I think perhaps you were being distracted by your… hunger." She gave him a long thoughtful look. Her gaze lingering for a long time on his muscular chest, and he felt himself heating up as she looked upon him. "Do you want to know how to improve your performance?"

Curiosity instantly flickered across the clone's face, as he carefully considered the Coruscanti woman's words. He was about to ask for clarification, but Linga saved him the trouble. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Just the act of her lips brushing up against his ear felt erotic, as did the light touch of her breath. But, the things that she said caused an immediate reaction in his body and he groaned as he felt his groin twitch in response. He was suddenly eager to be free of the confines of his armor.

"Should we try that kiss again, and perhaps try a few of those 'improvements'?" Linga had barely finished the words before Fox's lips crushed down on hers. His hand came up and palmed her breast, lightly at first, but when she moaned, he began to explore more eagerly. As she responded to his touch, he was suddenly eager to feel _more_.

He slid his fingers between the buttons of her blouse. He felt the silky smooth material of her lacy bra, and then quickly slid his hand in further and fondled her bare breast. She gasped with delight and thrust her chest forward into his hand. He leaned closer on the couch to get a better grip. His hands felt erotically rough against her sensitive breast. She strained against him, while her tongue teased up his, teaching him all about the art of kissing. Fox was new to mouth play, but he was a very fast learner.

"Linge," Fox pulled back from her mouth, and she groaned a bit in protest. He slid his hand out from her shirt, and she moaned again. Desire for him was starting to set her teeth on edge. She desired him like she had never desired another before. "Remove this garment," he gestured to her top, and then belatedly added in a polite, "please." She could hear a rough undercurrent to his voice, and recognized that that his voice was being thickened with desire. It made her feel heady with arousal.

She quickly stood before him and did as he commanded. She unbuttoned her blouse, button by button, while the soldier watched with intense interest. Then, feeling slightly nervous, probably due to the clone's piercing gaze, she unhooked her bra and bared her breasts. She stood there, feeling somewhat exposed and uncertain for a moment, watching his reaction. He stared at her breasts, transfixed, and then gulped audibly.

"Amazing," Fox said, in rapt appreciation, he reached a hand out and gently touched the swell of her still-clothed hip. "You were truly beautiful with your clothes on, but you are even more so… without them."

Somehow, the simple compliment brought tears to Linge's eyes. There was stark honesty to the handsome soldier, and he was so refreshingly different. He was so unlike the Coruscanti men she had known, and perhaps that's why she found him so appealing. So alluring. So intensely desirable. It didn't hurt that he had a body sculpted straight from a holonovel.

Fox froze, and a look of concern crossed his features. He reached a hand out and touched her cheek, "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" He suddenly looked uncertain, and unsure of himself again. Fox shook his head, "Forgive me. I'm so new at this." He gave a derisive snort, and then sighed miserably. "I knew I would mess this up."

Linge laughed, and immediately threw her arms around his waist. It felt so good to have skin-to-skin contact. Fox must have felt it too, because he sucked in his breath. "No. You didn't do anything wrong at all. You have done everything right since the moment we met. These are good tears."

Fox tilted her chin up, and she could see the confusion in his gaze. "There is such a thing?"

She nodded, a smile still on her face, even as another tear slid down her cheek.

He shook his head again, "I have so much to learn." He bent his head down, and kissed away a tear on her cheek, and another that had slid as far as her neck. She moaned from the sensation of her lips on her neck.

"Hmmmm…. I don't know. It seems to me that you are learning very quickly," Linge murmured. She reached a hand around and gripped his armored buttocks. "Fox?"

"Yes?" the soldier was still preoccupied with kissing her neck.

"Would you please remove the rest of this? I am suddenly quite anxious to see you naked."

# # #


	6. Chapter 6

**Commander Fox Meets a Zeltron**

**Chapter 6**

She felt Fox still in her arms, and she could feel the effect her words had on him. His grip on her tightened, and he sucked in his breath. He nodded, released her, and took a step back.

He began to remove his armor, piece-by-piece, keeping eye contact with Linge the entire time. He could see now that she was enjoying watching him undress, and she felt as if she was getting some sort of private strip-show with a most amazing male specimen. Fox had a shy smile, but she could sense his enjoyment as she took off his clothes for her. This was thoroughly enjoyable for both of them, and he took his time removing piece after piece, and carefully setting it aside. She was both anxious for him to be done, and also enjoying every single moment of the experience.

When he slid off his codpiece and revealed his engorged manhood, Linge's eyes widened.

Holonovel indeed! He was fully ready for her that much was certain.

And, his member was as impressive as the rest of his musculature. She couldn't help but stare at it. Linge felt Fox's gaze on her, and she met his eyes. He had a questioning look in his eyes, as if wondering if this essential male part of him was acceptable to her.

Linge laughed, which startled Fox. He froze.

He obviously was not expecting _that _reaction. A frown line furrowed between his brows.

She realized her mistake immediately, and stepped forward immediately to close the distance between them to reassure him.

"No, Fox," she put a hand on his chest, and she saw him shiver from the simple skin-to-skin contact, "I wasn't laughing at you." His beautiful honey-brown eyes were full of questions. "I was laughing because I was thinking of how fortunate I am. _You _are incredible."

She looked down his body slowly, taking in his well-defined chest, his muscular arms and legs and his swollen manhood. "Your body is so beautiful that it makes me desire you greatly… in the way that a woman desires a man. My laughter was because I was thinking: 'Linge? How did you ever get so lucky?'"

Fox's eyes shot up in surprise, "You think _I'm_ beautiful?"

Linge nodded, "You are Fox. You're positively stunning."

The soldier still looked like he was having difficulties believing it.

Linge sighed. "Finish, please. And, then, I will just have to show you how attractive I find you then, won't I?"

Fox still looked confused, but he removed the rest of his armor, carefully stacking it on the floor in a neat pile.

Linge sighed in satisfaction. She leaned forward, and planted a kiss in the first spot she could easily reach- the middle of his chest. He was so tall that was about how high her head came up to when they were standing face-to-face. She kissed his chest, and he groaned. He tasted slightly salty, and she followed up by lapping him with her tongue. She continued her trail of kisses over until she had flicked her tongue up and taken one of his nipples into her mouth. His whole body stilled in shock, and he gripped the top of her head. "Linge!" he groaned. She continued to suckle. And, then she moved on and did the same to his other nipple. She moved on and began a leisurely trail downward, feeling his member twitching against her belly. She licked and sucked around the lean trail of his rock hard abdomen and then placed both of her hands on either side of his hips. His manhood was huge and straining directly in front of her. Fox was staring down at her with wide eyes.

"Linge," he groaned, staring at her. He began to tremble. She knelt down, getting comfortable, and blew air gently onto the tip of his engorged member. "Ah!" Even that simple action was enough to send Fox back a few inches. Linge gripped him more tightly on his hips, holding him steadily in place. She gripped him by the base of his shaft, and took him into her mouth.

"Fek!"

Fox's shaking stopped, and his eyes closed as if he were savoring the moment. Linge began sliding her lips up and down his shaft, and quickly realized that never before had she gained such pleasure from doing this activity. She wanted to continue but the soldier tapped her on the shoulder.

"Linge," he groaned. He was shaking his head.

She stopped, and looked up at him questioningly.

"If we continue, I won't be able to…" he gasped, and she could see if he was having difficulties speaking. Perspiration had broken out on his brow. "I want… It's my first time and… I want us to…" he took a deep breath, struggling to maintain control… "…hoping we could… together."

Linge nodded, understanding what the soldier was trying to say. She straightened up. He captured her lips in a blazing kiss. He crushed her to him as if trying to thank her for what she had just done with the one kiss alone. He pulled her tight against his body, and she found herself desperately rubbing herself up against him, grinding her pelvis against his groin.

"Fox," she groaned, feeling an overwhelming _need_.

The clone looked around.

Linge laughed, but this time Fox was no longer startled by the sound. He just cocked his head to the side and patiently waited for her to explain. "Are you looking for the bed, soldier?" He nodded, with a grin. She pointed to an intricately painted, arched doorway at the back of the living room. She shrieked as she swept off her feet in his muscular embrace and he literally carried her to the bedroom.

"Ah, there's the bed," Fox said, depositing her in the middle of her unmade double bed, and immediately lying down next to her. He propped himself up on one elbow.

"Excuse the mess," Linge said, looking around embarrassed around the unpicked up clothes and shoes she'd left around in her hurry to leave for work that morning. "I wasn't exactly planning on company this evening."

Fox's eyebrows lifted, "You think I'm looking at _that_ at a time like this?"

Linge laughed.

"However…" a thoughtful tone entered the clone's voice, as he gazed at Linge, "I do have one complaint."

Linge looked up at him curiously.

The clone pointed to her tight-fitting pants, "You are still wearing _those_, while I am in my vatting suit."

Linge had to think about the expression 'vatting suit' for a moment, and then recognition dawned as she remembered he was a clone. She smiled. "Vatting suit. I like that. Well, you certainly look good it. How about you help get me into my lifeday suit and we both give each other a gift we'll never forget?"

The clone commander grinned and with amazing dexterity divested Linge of her pants. He hesitated a bit nervously when it came to removing her undergarments, as if the enormity of what they were about to do was finally hitting him.

"It's OK," Linge reassured, when he hesitated, his hands on either side of the waistband of her black-laced underwear.

"I know," he said, taking a deep breath. "It's just…" he tucked his head down to his chin for a moment, "… I've…" he looked into her eyes, and she could see that naked honesty revealed once again, "…fantasized about a moment like this for so long that I'm having difficulties accepting that this is reality and not just another fantasy that I conjured up some late night alone."

Linge thought about that for a moment, trying to imagine the reality of his soldier's existence. She touched the side of his face gently, "Would it help you if you just thought of this as another one of your fantasies? Would that make it easier?"

Fox immediately shook his head, "No. I like this being real. Just like it is. Everything about you, Linge," and once again, his naked honesty brought tears to her eyes, "its better than any fantasy that I could have come up with."

Linge couldn't wait any longer, so she ripped the black lace garment off herself and tossed it aside.

"Those are good tears, right?" Fox clarified, seeing the tears on her face. He gave the flying undergarment a passing glance with the flick of his eyes as it went flying off the side of the bed.

"Yes, Fox, good tears," she clarified, swiping at them backhandedly, as she straddled his chest. She didn't pull him into her body, not yet, but she could feel his enormous manhood brushing up against her. The desire to make them one so was strong it was difficult to resist much longer. She leaned down and pressed her lips down to his and showed him with a kiss how much his words had affected her.

The clone reached a hand up and began kneading her buttocks, exploring the area that was finally unbared to his touch. She groaned as his fingers teased the naked flesh and rose up, inviting him to explore the more intimate flesh within. He took the hint, and clumsily, he begin searching her inner depths. She reached a hand down, and began showing him how and where to insert a finger inside of her. He immediately grasped the concept, and she moaned as his finger slid in and out of her. When his other hand began reaching down to explore, she guided his hand and showed him the other mysteries of the female anatomy. She introduced Fox to the tiny little nub that when rubbed just the right way could bring a female to a fever pitch of mad pleasure.

The soldiers' eyes widened, and he grinned, as he made these new discoveries. Then, he simply watched her intensely, carefully observing her reactions as he maneuvered his fingers. He took great satisfaction in his newly discovered powers and soon Linge's moisture was around his hand. Fox realized, with a great sense of male pride, that he had made her this way. He might be a virgin, but he was bringing her great pleasure. He could see it in the way she was rocking up and down on his hand and the look of intense concentration on her face. Before he became an officer, and had his own room, he remembered his brothers would have that same look when he'd happen upon one of them stroking themselves, and they especially looked that way right before they…

"Fox!" Linge cried out, and Fox felt great waves of spasms clenching around his fingers. Her whole body shuddered and a look of intense bliss crossed her face before she shuddered and collapsed across his chest. She lay still panting, and unmoving. He knew without being told that he'd just accomplished something very important as a man. The clone could feel the beautiful woman's heart beating rapidly against his chest, and he'd never felt so alive before. Granted, he was still somewhat in agony himself because his manhood was straining and demanding release.

But, wow, to see what he'd just done for Linge was incredible. After a moment, Linge looked up at him, and smiled. "That, Commander Fox, was nothing short of downright amazing." She leaned up and gave him a long slow lingering kiss that heated his blood.

"Are you ready?" she said in a low sultry tone that made him feel nervous and edgy at the same time.

He almost wanted to ask: 'Ready for what?' But, he immediately reconsidered, and thought that would be a stupid question at a time like this. So, he just nodded, too tense to speak.

She reached over to the night table, and he gave her a questioning look. She pulled out a small silver packet. "Coruscanti's finest." She handed him the synth condom.

Fox laughed, "_I'm_ supposed to be Coruscanti's finest."

He unwrapped the condom, and then stared at it for a moment, and then down at his swollen length. Linge immediately saw his dilemma.

"Don't know how to put one on?"

Fox sighed, and shook his head, "Not exactly something they covered in our flash training."

Linge shook her head, and whistled, "Making men as gorgeous as you, and not teaching them how to put on a synth-condom. That seems like an accident waiting to happen."

"I don't think they ever anticipated any of us clones ever… uh…oh…" Fox decided he didn't want to talk about that right now. Linge was sliding the synth-condom onto him, and the feeling of her fingers applying the latex over his swollen shaft was intensely pleasurable. He groaned and lay back as she carefully slid it down.

"Hey," she tapped him on the shoulder, "are you watching how this is done?"

"No," he admitted, "I'm enjoying it too much."

She laughed, "Well, next time, I am going to make you put it on yourself."

He looked up then, "There's going to be a next time?"

She frowned, "What? You thought this was going to be a one-night stand?"

He cocked his head to the side, "A one night… I'm not sure I know what that is…"

Linge laughed again, realizing there was no duplicity in Fox, no intention to use or deceive. He was ignorant of the ways of Coruscant, and the manipulative things people did to one another in the megapolis. "I'm trying to tell you that I like you, Fox. I enjoy your company, and I hope we can spend more time together like this… Or, well, even just having caf… or dinner, or taking a walk… or…"

Fox froze, and then his eyes widened as he understood what she was trying to say, "Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?"

Linge smiled, "Yes. I guess you could call it that." Suddenly, the Coruscanti woman was the one who looked uncertain.

The soldier looked very thoughtful, in his intense way, as he thought it through. "I'm sure that I wouldn't be allowed such a thing, and it would be breaking all kinds of regulations."

Linge looked disappointed and downcast, "I understand. So, then, I guess this truly is just one night-"

"But, yes!" Fox gripped both of her hands in his, even though one of her hands was still on his crotch, "Blast all the regulations! I broke about twenty of them just helping you, then, coming here tonight, and, then, deciding to stay… But, yes!"

The Coruscanti woman broke out into a huge smile. She tossed the empty synth condom wrapper into a nearby refuse can. "OK, well, then, _next_ time, I guess I'll just have to show you how to put it on all over again, then, huh? Because… I get the feeling we'll be doing this _a lot_, soldier boy."

She leaned down and captured his lips with hers. His kiss had a new intensity to it now, a possessive sort of hunger, and a new confidence. He gripped the back of her head, as if he was insatiable and could not get enough of her. Linge shifted back slightly on his chest, until she was in just the right position on his lap. She rose up onto her knees, and took his manhood into one hand. Inch-by-inch she slowly began lowering herself down onto it. It was so agonizingly slowly that Fox thought he was going to pass out. He felt more sweat beginning to roll down his brow.

"Linge," he groaned. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he bucked his hips upwards and impaled himself fully inside of the beautiful Coruscanti woman. He gasped as he felt himself fully encased within a woman for the first time. Having her lips around him earlier had been so intense that he'd nearly spilled his seed. But, that was nothing compared to the feeling of having her body clenched around him.

He grabbed her buttocks and used the strong muscles of his arms to rock her up and down and establish a rhythm between them. "I plan on breaking regulations on a regular basis so that we can do this _a lot_." The soldier vowed in a breathless tone, finding it difficult to even speak as he bucked up against the beautiful woman in his arms.

Linge laughed, and used her internal muscles to squeeze him tighter. The action caused him to groan and begin to pump even faster. "That's good. Because I don't think I'm going to be able to get enough of you, my handsome soldier."

The clone commander found himself rocking up wildly on the bed because he was driven so wildly with _need_. Linge rocked her hips hard against the clone commander, taking him as deeply inside of her as possible. She could feel herself peaking again, and the friction of his rock hard member sliding in and out of her was simply delicious. She couldn't get enough of him. "Fox!" she moaned, trying to communicate her _need_ for him.

The clone immediately responded, gripping her buttocks, and thrusting harder up against her, impaling her deeply with his swollen shaft. She could feel that he was penetrating her more intimately than her womb had ever been touched before, but it was bringing her to heights of pleasure like she'd never experienced.

"Yes! Fox, that's it! More!" The soldier seemed only too eager to respond and his hips eagerly kept pace with hers thrusting wildly and deeply inside of her body. Her bed began creaking from the vigorous rocking of their wildly entangled bodies, and Linge briefly wondered if the frame would hold up until the strain. She would have to look into investing into a reinforced transparisteel frame if she were going to be dating the luscious Coruscanti guard commander.

"Ahhhhhhh! Foxxxxxx!" Linge cried out as she felt herself peaking, even harder and more deeply than when he'd been fingering her earlier that evening. Her womb began clenching around his manhood, spasming intimately. His response was almost immediate, since the soldier had been right on the edge.

He cried out, and shuddered, his whole body jerking violently for a moment, and he gripped the Coruscanti woman to hold her stable. "Linge!" he gasped, in both confusion, and wonder, as if unsure for a moment what was happening to him.

Then, his violent shudders ceased, and he was still. His eyes closed, and the only sound that could be heard in the room was their harsh breathing. The entire room smelled like sweat, sex, jasmine and lavender.

"Hey, you still alive down there?" Linge teased.

"Kriff," Fox groaned, and he peered one eye open and looked up at Linge. He looked dazed.

She laughed at his expression.

"I imagined many things in my fantasies," Fox admitted in a tired voice, opening up his other eye so he could gaze at her fully, "but I never imagined it would be like… _this_….Phwoar." He stared up at her in amazed wonder.

She leaned down to brush her lips across his, careful in her positioning so that their bodies did not separate. "I would be interested in hearing some of these fantasies of yours. Maybe we could try some of them out."

The soldier flushed and turned red. "Oh, I don't know about that. Many of them are not… uh… appropriate discussion material."

Linge laughed again, "Really? Oh… now I'm even more curious." She squeezed her internal muscles, and Fox immediately gasped.

"Linge!"

"I just might have to torture the information out of you unless you tell me."

"Won't work. I've been trained to resist all forms of torture," Fox said matter-of-factly.

Linge looked a bit taken aback by this piece of information. "Oh." She pursed her lips thoughtfully, and then noticed Fox was staring at her lips. She smiled. "What if I suck the information out of you?"

He raised his eyebrows up in surprise, and then smiled with satisfaction, "Oh… well… that could work." He put his elbows behind his head, and looked up at Linge, the picture of male contentment and satisfaction. "I think I could truly grow to like this having a girl thing."

Linge nodded and smiled. "Good." She leaned down and brushed her lips across his, then athletically stretched back until she could see the chrono on the side table. "Ah… it's still early yet. Not sure what time you have to be back?"

Fox shrugged, then groaned, as it caused them to move intimately together "Theoretically, we have a curfew. But, then again…" his voice trailed off.

"You're the commander," Linge filled in with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that. I will need to make it back before morning."

"Mmmmm… that does give us a lot of time. So…" the part-Zeltron looked thoughtful, "Commander Fox, have you ever heard of something called The Bantha Position?"

# # #

A/N: Ah, that's it. The end. Hope you enjoyed Commander Fox's little adventure. I sure enjoyed it. :)


End file.
